Story of Our Lives
by sewilikebaking
Summary: During a Flynn/Fletcher gathering, Phineas' children want a story, as per usual. In an innocent turn of events, the story they end up asking for is all to familiar. -Just a light little piece to welcome summertime!


**Hi all, I'm back! Sorry for the separation, but I just wasn't getting adequate writing time with school going on.. but now it's summer, and I plan on writing again! I found this little thing in the corner of my computer files and gave it a little editing. First time I've tried working with the boys as adults. They were cooporative enough, I think! Without further rambling, here's to summer and writing!**

**as always, the characters (and an instance of a few spoken words) belong to Povenmire and Marsh.**

* * *

All was well in the Flynn household. Holiday decorations adorned the windows, the smell of food wafted throughout the place, and the house just gave off a sense of warmth. Isabella Flynn was humming and hanging up her apron when she saw the car pull up.

"Phineas honey, they're here!" she called, a spring in her step as she walked to the door, her husband waltzing in behind her. She laughed as he took her hand in one of his and gave her a twirl and a kiss on the cheek.

With his other hand, he opened the door, where Ferb Fletcher stood with his wife. Smiles were on all faces, and everyone tried to greet one another at once.

"Oh Ferb, it's _great_ to see you!" Isabella squealed.

"Pleasure to see you too," Ferb managed through her hug. Despite her size, Isabella packed a mean squeeze. Upon releasing him, she turned to his wife and gave another squeal at the sight of her visible pregnancy. Isabella gave her a much lighter hug, and Ferb turned to his brother.

He held out his hand, but Phineas just laughed and pulled him into a hug as well.

Suddenly, there came the sound of pattering feet. The chattering stopped and all four heads looked up. It was getting louder.

"That'll be the kids," Phineas chuckled. And, sure enough, a little boy rounded the corner, followed by his sister.

"Uncle Ferb!" the boy barreled into him, hugging him around the legs. Ferb only just managed to keep his balance.

"Well hullo little chap," he laughed, tousling the boy's hair. It was jet black, just like his mother's, but it stuck out in all the wrong places.

The girl wasn't as outgoing. She waved hello from Isabella's side, and gave a shy smile at her aunt and uncle. She was saved from conversation as a timer went off in the kitchen.

"That'll be dinner!" Isabella exclaimed, and the family made their way to the table. For a while, the dining room was filled with compliments on the food, conversations on what they had missed since the last time they talked, and requests for more mashed potatoes.

There was laughter, lots of smiles, and everything that goes with family.

* * *

A few hours later, the Flynn's and the Fletcher's were still chatting away. Isabella looked down at her daughter in her lap, who was on her third yawn.

"Well girlie, it seems like it's time for you to get to bed!" She began to get up, but Phineas beat her to it.

"I got her," he said with a smile, scooping her up. "Come on little one! …And you too, little man," he added to his son, who was now on his second. Obediently, the boy followed, but he pulled Ferb along behind him. Ferb turned to the girls and shrugged, then followed the boy.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" the little girl asked as he set her on the bed. Her brother's head shot up, and he didn't look so tired anymore.

"Yeah!" he added, for he always loved his father's stories.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Umm… Well," the girl looked down. "I thought that, since Uncle Ferb was here… maybe you could tell us that story you used to tell me? About the two boys?"

"Ahhh _that_ story," Phineas chuckled, and shot a look to his brother, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I haven't told that one in a while. I don't think you've even heard it, have you?" he asked his son. The boy shook his head, having no clue what story they were talking about.

"Do you know the story, Uncle Ferb?" he asked, reaching up to tug his elbow.

"I know the one," Ferb nodded, a smile in his eyes.

"I want to hear it!" he proclaimed, now a bit surprised that he was the only one who hadn't heard this particular story before.

"Alright, come on then," Phineas sat on the girl's bed and patted the spot next to him. She scrambled over and he put his arm around her. The boy hopped onto his bed and did the same, patting the spot next to him, looking at his uncle. Ferb's lips held the smile now, and he had only just sat on the bed when the boy climed onto his lap. He looked to Phineas.

"Go on daddy," the boy nodded, "I want to hear this one."

"All right, you two, here we go," Phineas began. "Once upon a time, in a place not really so far away, there lived two boys."

"Two brothers!" chirped the girl, not wanting her dad to leave anything out.

"Two best friends," murmured Ferb.

"That's right," winked Phineas, "One was quiet, but amazing with tools! He could build anything! He was armed with loyalty, a toolbox, and sheer brilliance."

"The other brother," Ferb added, "was outgoing, and friends with everyone. He held the traits of undying optimism, a grand heart, and unfathomable imagination."

Phineas continued, "Together, they could do the impossible! Summer was their's for the taking, and no one could stop them! This day was the day that they would build…" he drifted off, and looked to the girl with a wink.

She thought for a moment, and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked to her brother, "Do you want to pick it?" He just looked at her, not understanding. "Do you want to pick what the boys build this time?" she clarified.

His eyebrows rose, but he still seemed a little confused, "…Well, what can they build?"

She summoned the most dramatic whisper she could manage: "Anything."

His eyebrows almost shot clear off his forehead this time. He looked up to his uncle, "Really? _Anything?_" Ferb nodded.

"If you can think it, it's possible."

"…Well," he drifted off. He looked around his room for inspiration, his eyes resting on a picture of his family at the amusement park, from last year. "How about… the biggest, most awesomest rollercoaster EVER! Could they build that?"

Now it was Phineas' eyebrows that shot up. He looked at Ferb, who was looking down at the boy in surprise. He looked up and the two shared a knowing look, lost in a memory.

"Daddy?" a little voice snapped Phineas out of his thought. "Could they do it?"

"Yea… they could most definitely do that," he nodded to his son, whose eyes were wide in wonder.

"It all started on a day like any other," he began, his hand waving through the air, as if he was showing them a picture that wasn't there. "Summer had just begun, and the two brothers were sitting under a big tree in the back yard. One of them was starting to get bored, and boredom was something up with which he would not put…"

* * *

"And just when it seemed that busting would prevail, the rollercoaster landed in the big tree, sending the two brothers right were they were supposed to be the entire day! It was the best day ever!" Phineas exclaimed, flailing his arms. "But the best part was that…" he looked down to his daughter. She smiled, remembering.

"The best part was knowing that tomorrow would be a million and six times better!"

"That's right!" he said, tapping her nose with his finger. She giggled and looked to her brother.

His eyes were wide as ever, "Whoa. Those boys are SO COOL! I wish I knew them…"

Phineas tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. His kids just looked at him like he was crazy. Ferb raised his hand, finger pointed, "Well, actually, you don't need to know… _them_. If you can think it, you can do the same, and make every day count."

The boy looked up in awe, "Whoa uncle Ferb, you're right!" He turned to his sister, "I think I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

Phineas only laughed harder.

* * *

"Goodnight little one," Phineas tucked his daughter in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You too little man, be sure to get some sleep," he gave his son a wink and ruffled his hair.

"Hey dad?" he yawned, "can I say goodnight to Uncle Ferb too?"

"Sure thing sport," Phineas went to the hall, where Ferb was making his way back to their wives. "Ferb, he wants to say goodnight to you too." He raised his eyebrow and gave his brother a questioning glance. Phineas could only shrug.

"You asked for me?" Ferb asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yea, I just wanted to say goodnight," he said simply, crawling over to give him a hug.

"Ah, well then, goodnight," he returned the hug with a smile before making his way back to the hall.

Phineas was about to follow him out when two voices piped up:

"Dad?"

"Remember?"

"Gitchie-gitchie-goo!"

He remembered, "Gitchie-gitchie-goo means that I love _you_," he said with a smile, then shut the door.

His chuckling stopped short when he saw Ferb leaning against the wall, arms, crossed. "Nice," he commented with a wry smile.

"Oh, you shut up, I can't wait to see what you say to _your_ kids!"

Ferb's smile was replaced with a frown. He looked down.

Phineas put a hand on his shoulder, "Ferb, you'll be a great father, don't worry. I mean, hey, even _my_ son likes you!" Ferb's smile was back.

"Well, I'm rather fond of him too," he winked. "He reminds me of a friend of mine."

Phineas just laughed and elbowed his brother as they walked back to the living room.

"They in bed? It sure took you a while," Isabella asked. "What story did you tell them this time?"

Phineas just shrugged and looked to Ferb.

"Ours."

* * *

**So. What do we think? I'm still debating wether that actually had a plot. I don't know, sometimes my stories seem more like I'm plucking a random scene from an entire life, instead of creating a complex and involved story. Maybe one day I'll get there, but, hey, this works for me right now. **

**(PS, apologies for the cheezefest of including that 'Gitchie-gitchie-goo' thing. I cringe everytime I read it, but it just seems like what Phineas would do. Psshh. Characters. What can you do?)**

**May your summers be filled with smiles and happiness and endless lemonade! **


End file.
